


This Ardent Breath

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	This Ardent Breath

In the silence  
I hear the years  
Hungry to steal me  
With their memories  
The cunning brambles  
That catch us unaware  
And carve us to the bone  
But I will not let them win  
Nor abridge this moment  
Here with you  
For this ardent breath I take  
Is life  
And this brief time I have  
Is yours


End file.
